Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love
is the theatrical film adaptation of the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto TV series directed by Hidenori Ishida and written by Shōji Yonemura. This movie takes place in an alternate universe (where its storyline could be considered a prequel to the events of the TV series). In this reality, the impact of the first meteor evaporated all of Earth's oceans and plunged the Earth into chaos. Seven years after the meteor hit Earth, ZECT plans to use a passing comet to refill the Earth's oceans, unaware that their plan will cause another meteor to crash on Earth, one large enough to destroy the world. The film was produced by Ishinomori Productions and Toei, the producers of all the previous television series and films in the Kamen Rider franchise. Following the tradition of all Heisei Kamen Rider movies, it is a double bill with 2006's Super Sentai movie, GoGo Sentai Boukenger: "The Greatest Precious". Upon its release, the movie was the second highest selling family movie of the week coming in at 4th place. A Director's Cut version of the movie was released in May of 2007. The theme song of the movie is "One World" and is performed by Koji Kikkawa. Synopsis In 1999, an enormous meteor crashed onto Earth carrying extraterrestrial creatures known as Worm within it. These creatures took on the identities of real humans and then killed them. In order to counter this new threat, ZECT was formed, who in turn created the Masked Rider System to combat the Worms. The battles lasts over seven years, depleting Earth's resources and turning it into a barren wasteland. By present time, power struggles in ZECT have caused a new group, known as Neo-ZECT, to be created by Hidenori Oda. Daisuke Kazama and Shura Hokuto are also part of Neo-ZECT. With three groups in existence (Neo-ZECT, ZECT and the Worms), Souji Tendou has decided to sell his power to either Neo-ZECT or ZECT, but his intentions are unclear. At the same time, ZECT has obtained intelligence about a large comet orbiting the vicinity of space. By building the Jacob's Ladder space station, they plan to capture this meteor and spread its water throughout Earth, replenishing the Earth’s oceans. The space station includes a function that works in conjunction with the Rider System's Clock Up function. Tendou joins Neo-ZECT after telling ZECT that he attempts to disband it from the inside and manipulates ZECT and Neo-ZECT against each other. When Neo-ZECT's plan to take over the space station is initiated, both groups’ true colors come to light. Tendou proceeds to enter the space station for his true motive on helping both sides was to foil ZECT's secret plan. Meanwhile, Daisuke has been killed at the hands of Shura who has betrayed Neo-ZECT. Oda attempts to fight off this trap, and he is able to kill Yaguruma. Chasing after Shura however, he meets ZECT's legendary Rider, Caucasus, and is defeated in a matter of seconds. Kagami has also decided to marry Hiyori and they hope to build a future together. Kagami is then chosen to activate the space station's Clock Up function and must leave, but he promises Hiyori he will come back. Tendou has arrived on Jacob's Ladder first however, and he attempts to foil ZECT's hidden motive. After fighting Ketaros, they both fall off the space station due to the Clock Up function pulling through another meteor infested with Worms. Kabuto is able to survive thanks to the Kabuto Extender, but Ketaros dies upon re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. Tendou and Kagami receive news however, that Hiyori is on the point of dying due to the exposure to the meteor dust years ago and it is then that Tendou reveals he is Hiyori's brother. Holding the wedding ceremony in a hospital, Hiyori dies soon afterwards. At this point, Shura tells Tendou that ZECT has betrayed them and is allied with the Worms. ZECT plans to let the meteor crash onto Earth so that the Worms will conquer humanity. However, it seems that Caucasus and the leaders of ZECT are the only ones who know of this plan and attempted to silence her for overhearing their plans. Shura then dies from the wounds inflicted on her as Tendou and Kagami take it on as their mission to save humanity from this disaster. Making it to the space shuttle in time, they meet Caucasus, who explains to them that the meteor is the medium to transfer Worms. The missiles within the shuttle will be used to destroy weak humans. Humanity will be taken over by the Worms because Caucasus believes he will protect and fight for the strongest and most beautiful, the belief of the rose. The majority of the battle is in Caucasus' favor; however when Caucasus activates Maximum Rider Power and prepares to kill Tendou with a Rider Kick, Kagami steps in the way and protects Tendou. Tendou is then able to use this time to steal the Hyper Zecter from Caucasus, forcing him into an ejection chamber and launching him into space. Tendou then puts Kagami back in an escape pod and sends him on his way back to Earth. However, Caucasus, while in the void of space, latches on to Kagami's escape pod and punches a hole into the window, killing Kagami. At the same time, Tendou becomes Hyper Kabuto and through the use of Hyper Clock Up, he reverses time to save Kagami and destroy Caucasus, blowing him up along with the missiles in the space shuttle. Tendou then uses the Hyper Zecter's Hyper Clock Up to send the second meteor back in time and force it to crash into the first meteor. The result is a small fragment that only hits Shibuya, minimizing the damage and erasing the future in which the Earth's oceans are dried up. However, the shockwave caused by the two meteors crashing hits Tendou and sends him flying backwards towards Earth. Afterwards, Tendou lands in Shibuya and finds himself in the same situation he was in seven years ago. This time however, he gives his belt to the younger Tendou who is then able to save Hiyori. With the disastrous future erased, Tendou disappears as his youngest self grows up and lives a better life in the new timeline. Differences from the TV series *The meteorite that strikes the Earth in 1999 is much larger than the meteorite from the TV series and destroys all the oceans and cities, not just Shibuya. *The meteorite carries a species of Worm that appear to be similar to the "Natives" of the TV series, which is likely and sensible if we would consider the movie as a prequel to the series. *Yaguruma is TheBee in the movie and the Shadow ZECT Troopers don't appear at all; his squad composes of normal ZECT Troopers. *Kageyama, Tsurugi, Jiyya and Gon do not appear. Juka makes a short appearance near the end of the movie. The opening summary features a brief battle involving Sasword, but Tsurugi is never seen. *Kagami and Hiyori are now married, but Hiyori dies after contracting a disease given to her by the dust from the meteor seven years ago. *In 1999, Tendou receives his belt from his older self, while in the series, it was given to him by a Native. Characters Characters from the TV series *'Souji Tendo/Kamen Rider Kabuto (Rider)' - 21 years old, he uses the Kabuto Zecter. He tempts both ZECT and Neo-ZECT with his power, but his objective is unknown. Uses the Hyper Zecter to reduce the size of the first Shibuya Meteorite for his true purpose was to save Hiyori from the disease created through the meteorite. *'Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack' - 21 years old, he uses the Gatack Zecter. He is a brave man who fights for the peace and salvation of mankind while at the same time falling in love with Hiyori. He works with Kamen Rider Ketaros to create the "ladder to the sky", the great space station. He was killed by Caucasus when his space pod was destroyed but then saved by Tendou who used Hyper Clock Up to travel back in time. *'Hiyori Kusakabe' - 18 years old, she is Tendou's younger sister. Her personality in the movie is more enthusiastic than that of the series. She develops a loving relationship with Kagami, but after Kagami proposes to her, she reveals that the meteorite seven years ago gave her a disease and she will die soon. Not willing to end the engagement, she marries Kagami and dies shortly after. *'Sou Yaguruma/Kamen Rider TheBee' - 27 years old, he uses the TheBee Zecter. Unlike the TV version, he is cold and indifferent towards human kindness. He leads a ZECT Trooper unit along with Yamato, and is believed to be an excellent strategic planner. He is caught in a battle with Hercus and loses after receiving a Rider Beat charged Avalanche Break attack. *'Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake' - 22 years old, he uses the Drake Zecter. Although he is still a makeup artist, he has chosen to forgo his profession and join Neo-ZECT in order to truly be free, like the wind. He leads a unit of Neo Troopers and fights against the great space station being built by ZECT. However, Shura kills him with a group of Neo Troopers after revealing that she has been working for ZECT all along as an undercover spy. *'Shuichi Tadokoro' - Serves the same role as within the TV series and commands a unit of ZECT Troopers. *'Masato Mishima' - ZECT's aide to Riku Kagami, ZECT's chief-in-command. He directly communicates with Kamen Rider Caucasus and gives Ketaros the order to create the space station. *'Riku Kagami' - ZECT's chief-in-command, he serves a similar purpose as in the TV series and still remains mysterious at all times. Unlike his TV counterpart, he has no intention of attempting to save humanity and instead decides to let the Worms take over the planet. *'Yuzuki Misaki' - Serves the same role as within the TV series. Movie-exclusive characters *'Issei Kurosaki/Kamen Rider Caucasus' - Age unknown, he is the user of the Caucasus Zecter and is ZECT's strongest soldier. Usually seen with a single blue rose. *'Hidenari Oda/Kamen Rider Hercus' - User of the Hercus Zecter. He seeks freedom from the oppression of ZECT. He creates Neo-ZECT and openly invites Tendou to aid him, but realizes it is a double edged sword. He defeats TheBee during a fight on the ZECT Base and proceeds to fight Caucasus. However, Caucasus is able to kill him within seconds using Hyper Clock Up. *'Tetsuki Yamato/Kamen Rider Ketaros' - Prominent member of ZECT, he uses the Ketaros Zecter and follows Mishima's orders in order to create the Jacob's Ladder station. He is loyal to ZECT and is given the mission to eliminate Neo-ZECT. He knows that members who have betrayed ZECT must be destroyed under any circumstances. After meeting Kabuto in the space station, they begin to fight in outer space using Clock up, but end up falling off of the space station with Yamato dying upon re-entry. *'Shura Hokuto' - She is Neo-ZECT's sole female member and controls a unit of Neo Troopers. She fights alongside the Riders and defeats Worms with energy and passion. She supports Oda and obtains information from ZECT through trickery and betrayal. However, she is a spy from ZECT. She betrays Oda and Daisuke and shoots Drake to death. After escaping from Oda, she discovers the truth behind ZECT's plan to use the second comet to increase the number of Worms on Earth, causing Mishima and Riku Kagami to order her assassination. She manages to inform Tendou of the truth just before she bleeds to death. Notes: the Riders appearing exclusively within the movie do not have a Masked Form and all transform using the Kabutech Zecters. Each Rider shares a similar finisher known as Rider Beat, which involves rotating the Zecter backwards. In addition, the Riders appear to have been customized versions of Kabuto's Rider Form. Kamen Rider Hercus Transforms using the power of the silver Kabutech Zecter, the Hercus Zecter. He uses the ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun and Ax modes), and skills in far range fighting. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg *'Ability Perimeters': *'Punching Power': 4t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s Weapons/Gear *'Hercus Kabutech Zecter' ::Used by Hidenari Oda, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Hercus. The design is a silver Hercules beetle. By using Rider Beat, the stored tachyon particles become fused within the ZECT Kunai Gun, resulting in a stronger Avalanche Break. *'Rider Brace' ::Installed onto the right arm, this is the transformation tool used for the Kabutech Zecters. The Hercus Zecter flies onto the Rider Brace landing sideways, and the user must turn it straight to initiate the transformation. *'ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun and Ax only)' ::Before defecting for Neo-ZECT, this weapon was developed by ZECT for Kamen Rider Hercus. Similar to the Kabuto Kunai Gun, this Kunai Gun only features a Gun and Ax Mode but can be infused with the power of Rider Beat. Kamen Rider Ketaros Transforms using the power of the bronze Kabutech Zecter, the Ketaros Zecter. He uses the ZECT Kunai Gun (Kunai mode) and his skills in close-range, speed fighting. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196 cm *'Rider Weight': 96 kg *'Ability Perimeters': **'Punching Power': 3.7t **'Kicking Power': 7t **'Maximum Jump Height': 36 m **'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s Weapons/Gear *'Ketaros Kabutech Zecter' ::Used by Tetsuki Yamato, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Ketaros. The design is a bronze Centaurus beetle. By using Rider Beat, the stored tachyon particles become fused within the ZECT Kunai Gun, resulting in a stronger Avalanche Slash. *'Rider Brace' ::Installed onto the right arm, this is the transformation tool used for the Kabutech Zecters. The Ketaros Zecter flies onto the Rider Brace landing sideways, and the user must turn it straight to initiate the transformation. *'ZECT Kunai Gun (Kunai mode)' ::Developed by ZECT for Kamen Rider Ketaros, this Kunai Gun bears similarities to the Kabuto Kunai Gun. However, it only has a Kunai Mode and its power can be fused with Rider Beat. ZECT / Neo-ZECT *'ZECT Trooper' General foot soldiers used by ZECT, these troopers use the Machine Blade Gun and wear padded, insect-like armor. They act as law enforcers after the crash of the Shibuya Meteorite. *'Neo Trooper' Foot soldiers created by Neo-ZECT, these soldiers act as the cannon fodder for Neo-ZECT's assaults. The armor is silver with blue lines. The Neo Troopers are armed with shield units and Machine Blade Guns which have seals on them. Next-Worms Next-Worms are Worms that are only shown within the movie, although they visually resemble the Native Worms seen on the TV series. They arrived on the meteorite that struck the Earth in 1999, and have one objective, which is to conquer humanity. Although massive amounts of Worms are seen at the beginning of the movie, only one evolved Worm, Culexworm, appears for a fight scene, which is destroyed by Kabuto's Rider Kick, while more evolved Worms are killed in larger numbers by Kabuto and Gattack in Clock Up at the end of the movie. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hidenari Oda/Kamen Rider Hercus|織田 秀成／仮面ライダーヘラクス|Oda Hidenari/Kamen Raidā Herakusu}}: * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Kabuto: *Kamen Rider Gatack/Kamen Rider TheBee: *Kamen Rider Sasword/Kamen Rider TheBee: *Kamen Rider Drake: *Kamen Rider Caucasus: *Kamen Rider Hercus: *Kamen Rider Ketaros: Songs ;Theme song *"ONE WORLD" **Lyrics: Koji Kikkawa **Composition: Hiroaki Sugawara **Arrangement: Neko Saitō **Artist: Koji Kikkawa References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto